Shattered Heart
by UncoolKid
Summary: He left her... without hesitation. He left her... broken into pieces.He left her... with a shattered heart. Now he came back... Could she endure the pain for a second time? [[Violence, Foul Language, Attempted Suicide , and Sexual Contents ]]


**Disclaimer: **me no own, u no sue P

**Warning:** Attemped suicide, don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Her fist clenched around the silver chain as she ran. Confusion clouded her mind. Crystal blue eyes scanned the crowds of youkai and ningen, searching. A flash of silver ran past her and she followed, hoping it to be him.

Running as fast as she can towards the figure, tears involuntarily streamed down her cheeks. _'Sesshoumaru, onegai. Watashi wo oite ikanai de kudasai.' _She thought. _'Iie…'_

Kagome stopped in her tracks, standing several meters from the one she loves. _'No… Never! Sesshoumaru would never… Would he?"_

Her beloved was holding another in his arms. A demoness. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and she was sure that if she listened more closely, she could hear the crystalline sound of it breaking.

The demoness… was gorgeous.

Her hair fell to mid-thigh in sea-green waves with matching narrowed eyes. She was tall, taller than her; the top of her head almost touching Sesshoumaru's ears. Her body was curved just in the right places, giving her the appearance of a model from fashion magazines. She immediately reminded Kagome of some sort of mystical creature she heard about in fairytales.

_Jealousy…_ Something she should've have not felt for a long time over-powered her. Sesshoumaru was **hers**. How dare that… that bitch takes her Sesshoumaru? **She**, Higurashi Kagome, was supposed to be the one in his arms.** She **was supposed to be the one he loved.

_Self-condemnation… _Never once had she let other's words, actions, or even thoughts influence her. Kagome was always proud to be herself and no other. But if only… If only she was more beautiful… If only she had been born a youkai… If only she had been like that demoness. Would Sesshoumaru have truly loved her then?

_Betrayal…_ Pain beyond explanation invaded her body, successful in weakening her knees, as the sudden truth was thrown in her face. Sesshoumaru had betrayed her. She had given him her everything. Had it not been enough? Had it not meant anything to him? She had trusted him with her heart, yet he had left it… shattered. How could he?

'_They're… leaving.'_ Kagome realized as Sesshoumaru picked up their bags and walked toward the gateway with the demoness. She wanted to cry out to him, ask him why, yet, she could not move, numbed at the sight before her. _'Sesshoumaru, doushite?' _

Suddenly he glanced back, an elegant silver brow arched up in surprise. Sesshoumaru whispered to the demoness who nodded and continued on her way.

He looked back at her while she bowed her head down, cowering at his famed blank expression. _'How could you?'_

The world around her suddenly shifted as a pair of masculine hands took a hold of her shoulders and silently took her to a quiet corner of the busy airport. He let go of her shoulders to lean back against the opposite wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He was the epitome of grace and elegance even in such a casual position.

They were both silent, both lost in their musings, as looked at each other, oblivious to the activities happening outside of the invisible barrier. Both had so much to say, yet, none was spoken.

Annoyed and irritated, he finally broke the dreadful silence. "Speak if you must, human. This Sesshoumaru does not have all day."

She stiffened at his cold tone; it had been so long since she had heard him talk to her like this…so impersonal and uncaring. The fact that he had addressed her as human in this point of their relationship was all the more confusing to her than it already is. How could this be? What had caused him to change so suddenly? Depressed at the unending questions rampaging through her, she inquired the most bothersome one of all. "W-who was she?"

"Amusing you should ask." He shrugged carelessly. "That was my fiancée."

She gasped, feeling the blow more acutely than if he had actually hit her. "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf or just a fool? She is my fiancée, my intended."

"I-I… I don't understand−"

"This conversation with you is, in your inadequate list of vocabulary, boring." He interrupted. "You've wasted enough of my precious time, human. This Sesshoumaru shall be leaving."

A small, delicate hand gently tugged at his sleeve, causing him to look back in her tear-stained face. The moment molten gold clashed with ocean blue, they were both lost. Fear spread throughout her body as she gazed into those expressionless sun-kissed eyes, searching for the faintest trail of hope. Yet, all she could see were his eyes, endless pools of hard amber…piercing and frozen.

"Doushite, Sesshoumaru? Why are you doing this to me?"

He gently pried her hands off him, never breaking their eye contact. "You are no more to me. Face the truth, ningen: This Sesshoumaru does not love you."

Those words seem to echo for all eternity within her. Everything they've been through, everything he'd promised before… were all lies. An immense hatred strained to be unleashed. She had been nothing but a game, a puzzle… an entertainment for him. How could she have not remembered what he had said before he started courting her?

_**"You truly are an intriguing creature, Higurashi."**_

And now that he had his filled of her, she is worthless to him.

She wanted to kill him. She wanted to bury him alive; chop him up into pieces and feed him to savage wolves; forever scar that pretty face of his so he can never walk outside his mansion. She wanted to hate him.

Her barely breathing heart gave a twitch… knowing it was quite the opposite.

Slowly, she looked up, giving him a broken smile. "I hope you're happy with your choice."

Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Swinging the bottle of sake around, her body moved to the smooth jazz playing in the background. The world was spinning at top speed around her as the alcohol invaded her mind. Dizzy and exhausted, she crashed onto the fine mahogany dresser, scattering bottles of perfume, make-ups, and hair products everywhere.

Gradually, she lifts her head up, looking into the mirror in front of her.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was slightly runny, due to the large amount of tears she had spent earlier on. The soft light from the only lamp in the room made the wetness on her cheeks seem to shimmer. In reality, she was even more beautiful than she was, but Kagome thought differently.

"You're so ugly." She told the creature in the mirror. "You're so fucking ugly and worthless! That's why he doesn't want you!"

The creature in the mirror nodded its approval.

"Who do you think you are? You're nothing! NOTHING!" she screamed. "You don't deserve him!"

The more she looked into the mirror, the more she hated what it reflected. Herself.

Scrunching her hands into a fist, she raised it above her head, and strikes the hideous object.

SMASH!!!

Tiny piece of glass flew everywhere, some injecting itself into her flesh. Ignoring the painful stings in hands, Kagome picked up the near-by chair and flung it at the already damaged mirror.

"You are so stupid! He only fucking used you, baka!" She slumped on the floor, the lush, white carpet now doting with her blood, and sob.

Glancing around their large apartment, more painful memories were brought back. She sniffed, not wanting another breakdown.

Everything here reminded her of him. Those evenings they would spend making dinner together in the kitchen; the cozy nights, huddling together on the couch, watching all sorts of movies; the nights' passion they share in bed. Everything.

_Sesshoumaru was everything to her… _

Kagome pick herself up, she walked into the bathroom.

_Her heart…_

Pale hands, dripping with blood, as she reached out to opened the cabinet behind the mirror.

_Her mind…_

Finally she found the small bottle of pills.

_Her soul…_

Grabbing the bottle of water on the nightstand, she popped several pills into her mouth and swallowed down with water. Kagome climb on the king-sized bed and lay down, nuzzling her nose on his pillow. The masculine scent assaulted her nose as she felt her world falling.

_Then everything was pitched black…_

**Translation**

onegai - please

Watashi wo oite ikanai de kudasai - please don't leave me  
Iie - no  
youkai - demon  
ningen - human  
nani - what?  
doushite - why?

* * *

A/N: This is an edited version of what I have on a-single-spark. PLEASE RATE n REVIEW!!! 


End file.
